Let Go
by kitsuke-chan
Summary: After the destruction of the N.O.A.H. Research Facility, there has been no sign of the researchers... Most don't know what went on...but these two definitely do. Huh? A cat and a dragon? Laven. YAOI. M for later chapters.
1. Drink Up Baby Doll

_**Around seven-thirty at night, the town gets bathed in the orange glow from the sunset. This town looked like any other normal town, but there was something vaguely different about it. If you looked around during the day, you wouldn't notice anything different. But if you go out at night, you would notice. Small, simple things that normally wouldn't catch your attention during the day. Small children, some as young as what appeared to be nine years old, walk the streets. You would see teenagers walking around half clothed and clinging onto old men and drunk women. You would see beggars, sitting on corners waiting for the business men to walk buy and provide them with the last bit of change they needed in order to eat that night. But what you would notice the most would be a small, white haired person. This person would either be sitting on the bench in front of an expensive resteraunt, or standing in front of a hotel. You would sometimes see him walk into the resteraunt with a man, or go into the hotel with a business man. Fairly often though, you would see him with a red haired male. Not the same one, but usually different ones. Sometimes you would see him with one man for several nights a week, usually one with flame-like red hair past his shoulders and a partial mask on the right half of his face. **_

_**This man is actually this white haired person's owner. Owner you say? That's right. Upon looking closer, you would see that this person is a S.H.E.M., but you don't really know what that is, do you? Let me tell you. An S.H.E.M. is a half human, half animal being that resulted from the N.O.A.H. Research Facility. Our dear S.H.E.M. happens to be one of the younger subjects. It is in fact a male, and as you look even closer, you can see small cat ears that are pulled back as if trying to hide in the boy's hair.**_

i!i!**!i!i

_"GOOD MORNING NUTENBURG! Today is Tuesday October 18th, and this is Kida Schoff with today's headlines."_

"Ugggggghhhhhhh... wha'timeisit...stop liccccckkkkkking mee Axellllllllll..." I rolled over and glanced at my alarm clock. After clicking it off, I looked at my dog. "Ugh...gawd, Axel, why did you wake me up? It's only 7:02. I don't have to be up until eight..." Axel replied to this by licking the side of my face and whining in my ear. "Fine, fine, I'm up. Now get off of me girl." I watched as my border-collie mix jumped off my bed and then proceeded to stare up at me. I lazily sat up and decided to take a shower. I sluggishly got up and walked into the conjoined bathroom. After I got in I turned on the waterproof radio I had placed on the sink.

_"-almost three years after the explosion of the NOAH Research facility, the scientists behind the experiments have finally been caught. There are believed to be over two hundred researchers involved, but Berlin authorities have caught the majority of them. The researchers are set to go on trial next month, and police forces are asking that anyone who knows anything about these researchers to come forward-"_

"What the hell? They just now found those bastards?" Seems they took their sweet time finding them. I glanced into my mirror. One side of my hair was stuck flat to the side of my face, and the other half was sticking up directly into the air as if defying gravity. It was also showing off my ear. Wonderful. I grabbed my brush off of the counter and began to brush out my hair. After that I went and turned on the water in the shower. I waited a couple minutes before undressing and then stepped into the warm spray. Ah, it felt good to have a shower this early. As the warm water ran over me, I thought back to the white haired boy I had seen last night. He looked _so_ familiar. Almost like...no, I shouldn't think of him. It'll just get my memories going again. I decided that I should hurry and wash my hair. I grabbed my shampoo and poured some into my hand. After thoroughly lathering, I rinsed my hair and started to wash my body. I began remembering him, and how the last time we had seen each other we had been taking a bath. We were almost done when suddenly...

_**BOOM! The walls around the two young boys began to shake and crumble. Tiles were falling from the ceiling and the water abruptly cut off. The younger of the two who had brown hair clung to the other boy, a red-head with hair the color of cherries.**_

_**"Vi-chan, what's going on?" The smaller one asked.**_

_**"I'm not sure, Al, but I'm sure it was just some experiment gone wrong." As soon as the red head finished his sentence, an alarm started going off and a red light began to flash. The younger boy clung to the red-head and started to whimper. The red-head coaxed the younger boy back into the dressing room and helped him redress, but as he himself was putting his clothes back on, the roof started to fall in and he started to smell smoke. He could tell that something was seriously wrong, seeing as how no guards had come to retrieve them. Grabbing the smaller boy by the hand, the red-head started walking towards the door to the bathing room and was shocked when he tried opening the door.**_

_**'Drats! Locked!' The red-head had to find another way out. Looking around the room, he saw there was a small window. He went over to it and tried to open it, but it too was locked. Looking around again, the boy saw a fire extinguisher behind a glass case. He broke open the case with his shoe and then took it over to break open the window. After clearing away the extra shards of glass, the red-head lifted the younger boy onto his shoulders and told him to get out and run. **_

_**"I'll meet you outside. Go hide in a tree. I'll come for you, Al."**_

_**"No! I don't wanna go without you!" The younger boy clung to the red-head.**_

_**"Listen, I'm not small enough to fit through this window. You have to go." The boys flinched when another piece of the roof fell in, this time with fire coming in after it.**_

_**"Vi-chan, what's going on?" The young boy cried.**_

_**"Listen, you have to go, NOW." As he was pushing the younger boy out the window, he heard voices shouting for anyone who was still in the building. He looked at the young boy in front of him.**_

_**"Goodbye...I love you, Allen." The younger boy was then pushed the rest of the way out of the window. After pushing the boy out, he turned around and waited for the voices to get closer. Another segment of the roof fell, and this time it trapped the red-head under it. With flames licking at his back, the boy screamed for help. When he realized no one was coming, he frantically tried to get out from under the piece of tile. Out of nowhere, a hot piece of pipe flew towards him, lodging itself in his right eye. He let out a scream of pain before passing out.**_

I shook my head. No, this is no time to be remembering that day. I rinsed off what little soap was still on my body and decided that I would leave early to get some breakfast. I turned off the shower and grabbed a towel from the rack beside my shower to dry off with. After drying my hair some and drying off my body, I grabbed for some clean boxers, only to realize that in my half-asleep state, I had forgotten to grab a clean pair. I sighed before wrapping my towel around my waste and heading out of the bathroom and into my room. Axel was sitting patiently by my dresser with a pair of my green and black striped boxers hanging from her mouth.

"Axelll..." She started wagging her tail and walked over to me, placing my boxers in my hand. I patted her head and then pulled on my boxers. Looking around, I found my work pants and a black button up shirt. The good thing about the hotel where I work, it doesn't matter what shirt you wear so long as it's plain and the pants you wear are black slacks. I looked at the clock beside my bed, noting that I had unintentionally spent forty-five minutes in the bathroom. Oh well, at least I have time to go get some food and still be early. I grabbed my keys from the bowl on my dresser and walked out of my room and into the kitchen. I saw that Gramps had stopped by and left my monthly allowance on the fridge. I grabbed that too, along with my checkbook and wallet which were sitting on the counter. I walked to the door and grabbed my coat. I had already put my eye-patch on, so instead of grabbing that, I instead grabbed my cell phone, which had been charging by the door, and put it in my coat pocket. I could feel it vibrating, signifying that I had new messages, but I decided to ignore them for now. I pulled on my boots and flicked the light switch off, heading out the door. I locked the door after closing it and started walking down the hallway. As I rounded the corner to the elevators, I saw a glimpse of silver hair as the doors were closing. I noticed that the elevator was going up, so instead of frantically trying to get to that one, I just pressed the down button on the other elevator. After going down into the lobby, I waved to the secretary sitting at the front desk.

"Good morning, Lena~!" I said as I bounced over to where the girl was sitting. This girl, Lenalee Lee, had been a friend of mine during high school. Her brother owned the apartment building I lived in.

After chatting with her for a few moments, I left and walked to a little corner restaurant that was open for breakfast. I walked in and was greeted by a cute girl welcoming me back. I chose a corner table and ordered a cup of coffee. I sat for a few minutes while waiting on my coffee to arrive. Shortly after I received it, I heard the bell on the door jingle and a short boy with silver hair came in the door. He was wearing a short half-shirt and a pair of overly baggy TRIPP pants with many, many bracelets on his wrists. On his left arm, he had white bandages wrapped all the way up to his armpit. I wonder what that's for...? He looked like he was looking for someone. He looked over at me and smiled, then waved. I was a bit confused, but I waved back. I must have been staring at him. After turning away from me, he walked over to a table where a girl with pink hair was sitting. She looked up at him with a pissed off look, but then it looked like he was explaining something to her and she ruffled his hair. He looked excited over something. When the waitress came over to my table, I hardly paid any attention to her other than ordering my breakfast and kept staring at the young boy. I saw him get up and excuse himself, probably to go to the bathroom. I looked up when I heard the door open and watched him. On his way back to the girl, he flicked his hair out of his eyes and I saw something red. He took a clip out of his pocket and pinned his hair back and I saw what the red thing was.

It was a scar, and deep one by the looks of it. It went from above his eye in an upside down pentagram shape and down past his eye, continuing down his cheek. On his cheek bone there was another part of the scar crossing over his cheek. I must have been staring at him, for he put his hand up to cover the scar until he sat back down. I pulled out my phone, deciding that I had gawked enough. I noticed that my food had arrived and was already starting to get cold, so I started to eat while checking my messages. Three from Facebook; One from my boss, asking if I could come in early; And one from my friend Kanda Yuu. I also had a voicemail, but I ignored that for the moment. After finishing my omelet, I got up and paid my bill, then walked on to work.

i!i!i**i!i!i

Okay, so you'd think that Master would let me have peace for one day, right?

Wrong.

I woke up early this morning, hoping to get some time to myself before he woke up, but I guess he beat me to it. Not only did he throw me out for the day, but he told me to get a job since he had acquired more debts. AGAIN. After throwing me out in nothing but my boxers, I tried to get back inside, but to no avail. The door was locked and I didn't have my key. Great. And I don't have any clothes either. Luckily I have a friend who lives three floors above me. I peeked down the hall and seeing as how there was nobody there, I darted for the elevators. I got in the first open one and clicked the button for the 16th floor. Right as the doors were closing, a red head walked around the corner. Thankfully he didn't see me. I don't care so much that I'm almost naked, I'm just glad he didn't see my arm. That would have been bad. After a few seconds of going up, the elevator stopped and I walked out. I turned the corner and walked down to P38 where my friends Johnny and Tap live. I knocked on the door and waited until I heard Johnny knock over something on his way to the door. I heard something knock over, but I don't think it was Johnny. I waited patiently until I heard the door unlock and saw Lou Fa's head peep around the door.

"G-g-good M-m-morning, Mr. Walker. Pl-please, come i-in." She seemed a bit flustered.

"Sorry Miss Lou Fa. I'm not exactly decent right now." I said, scratching the back of my head nervously. I walked past her and walked into the kitchen where I saw Johnny and Tap drinking coffee. They looked at me and sighed. I shrugged and took a seat next to Tap. Johnny looked at Lou Fa and told her to try and find something for me to wear. I told her that I would explain later, after I was wearing clothes. It was obvious she had a crush on me. Too bad I've already got someone in my sight. I looked up from the spot on the table that I was staring at and was greeted by the confused looks of my friends. I gave them a quizzical look.

"Allen, where are your cat ears? And tail?" Johnny asked.

"Oh...uhmm..." I laughed nervously. I had become so used to hiding them that I forgot and just did it naturally. I sighed and release my ears from the side of my head and let them twirl around freely. I also uncurled my tail from around my hips and let it swing freely back and forth.

"Ah, there they are." Tap said. My ears twitched as he talked. I heard Lou Fa rustling about in her room. A few minutes later she came back out holding a pair of black and red pants and a shirt. I excused myself from the room after she handed them to me and headed to the bathroom to change. Not like it really mattered. As I was pulling on the pants, I realized they were, for starters, way too big. They fell off if I didn't hold them up. Thankfully, Lou Fa had given me a belt. I fastened the belt on the tightest notch. After securing the pants, I pulled on the shirt, which turned out to be a half shirt. I felt kind of exposed, but that's alright. I've worn this outfit before, just the pants were a bit less baggy that time. I finished adjusting the clothes and then returned to the table. I found that master knew I had come here and came to drop off my cell phone. At least I had it now. I checked the messages and saw one from Fo, asking-or rather, telling- me to come to the little cafe on the corner of the street that we always met up at. I quickly typed a reply and told Johnny and the others that I had to go. I bounded out the door and went back down to the elevators. I had to hold my pants up a little, but once I was in the elevator I tightened my belt some more so that they wouldn't fall down. After I got to the bottom floor I walked out towards the lobby and waved to the receptionist. She smiled and waved as I walked out the doors. I walked along the edge of the sidewalk and after a few minutes I found myself standing outside of the little cafe that Fo wanted to meet me at. I figured she had already gone inside and ordered, so I walked in. I stood in the doorway for a minute and looked around for her. I didn't see her right away, but instead I saw a bright head of flaming red hair. I looked at him for a minute and smiled. I also waived since he seemed like a nice person. He smiled and waived back. He looked a bit confused, but I can understand that. I looked to the other end of the building and saw Fo sitting by the window. She was staring intently at a box in front ofer her. I started to walk over towards her when she looked up and saw me. She waved, and I went and sat down.

"You're late, Walker." Fo said as she ruffled my hair.

"Stop that!" I said and pushed her hand away. "What's in the box?"

"Oh, just something. You'll see, Allen. Now, why were you so late?" She glared at me.

"I had to get some clothes from Miss Lou Fa again. Master Cross kicked me out early this morning without any clothes nor my cell phone." I sat back in my chair and huffed. Seems like everytime I have to meet someone somewhere public, Cross kicks me out with no clothes. But oh well. At least I don't have to deal with him all day. Afer explaining the rest of my morning I realized that I had to go to the bathroom. Very Badly. I excused myself from Fo and walked towards the bathroom. I could feel eyes on me but I didn't want to look back. Before walking in the bathroom, I knocked on the door. After hearing no answer, I assumed it was safe to go in. I opened the door and flipped the light switch on, seeing that the small bathroom had been freshly cleaned and restocked pretty recently. After doing my business and washing my hands, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My white cat ears glared back at me, followed by my grey-blue eyes and lastly, my bright red scar. Most of the time, this scar was hidden by my hair; However I just recently got a haircaut and it was now mostly visible. I decided I had done enough gawking and wanted to get some food. I opened the door to the bathroom and immediatly found bright green eyes staring at me from across the cafe. It was the red-head from before. I could feel my face heat up a little, so I stared down at the ground while I walked back to my table. On the way to the table, my bangs were getting on my nerves, so I pulled a bobby pin from the pocket of Lou Fa's jeans (She always leaves them in there) and pinned them back. I went and sat down across from Fo again and she resumed complaining about Cross. After a while I excused myself, saying that I had to go apply for some jobs in order to pay off my debts. I didn't think anyone would hire me like I'm dressed now, but perhaps i'll get lucky?

About an hour after I left the cafe, I had applued to almost every place I could think of working...with no luck. Most people looked hesitant to take my application, and I had even seen a few people throw it away after they thought I had left. Now I'm standing outside a hotel, debating on going in to see if they need any help.

"Hey, Kid! Yeah you!"

I looked over and saw a guy with blonde hair coming towards me. I don't recognize him though...should I be worried?

"Do you need a job? Yes? Good! I have the perfect one for you! And no, it's not what you're thinking! I promise!"

i looked around worriedly and was dragged into the hotel lobby. The blonde guy dragging me looked at the lady behind the desk and said some words to her, but I couldn't hear them. After they exchanged some words, the blonde guy took me to the elevator and swiped a key card. He pressed a small, round black button and looked over at me.

"Don't worry, it's not some weird job. I'm just taking you to see the manager. He'll like you, I'm sure of it."

How could I not worry? I'm being practically forced down into an office with some guy I don't know, and I'll be getting some weird job! Who wouldn't be slightly worried? Then again I have done some weird things to pay off Master's debts. But those are usually prearranged and with people I know or have been briefed about... After going down in the elevator for a little while, The doors opened and we walked into a very...dark hall. It was mostly black but had red, orange, and purple accents. there were a few potted plants here and there. There were also a couple paintings. As we walked down the hall I felt an impending sense of doom. Not only did the hall seem to go on forever, there was less and less lighting. The farther we went the darker it was. Right as I was about to turn and run the opposite direction, the blonde man came to a halt. We turned and looked at a huge door. It had intricate carvings and two lions were the main center of interest. They drew my eyes in and I couldn't believe that something like this existed down here of all places. The blonde man pressed a button near the door and I heard a beeping sound. The doors opened suddenly and I was greeted by bright lights and horribly tacky decorating.

"Lavi, I have brought someone who I think would fit the description!"

"Oh have you now?" I heard from somewhere out of my range of vision. "Short, curious looking, innocent face?"

"Yepp! Sure have! And here he is!" Suddenly I was shoved forward. I lost my balance a little and once I regained it...

"You!"


	2. Are you in or are you out?

_"Lavi, I have brought someone who I think would fit the description!"_

_"Oh have you now?" I heard from somewhere out of my range of vision. "Short, curious looking, innocent face?"_

_"Yepp! Sure have! And here he is!" Suddenly I was shoved forward. I lost my balance a little and once I regained it..._

_"You!"_

**Are you in, or are you out?**

"Bak, you did well. He's perfect." I circled around the boy Bak had brought me. He was the one from the cafe this morning. His white/silver hair is so shiny, his eyes are innocent looking, minus that tattoo- wait, it looks more like a scar now that I have a good look at it. I was about to lift his bangs to have a better look when he swatted my hand away.

"What are you doing? What is this job even for?" The boy looked confused beyond confused.

"What's your name?"

"Allen Walker. And you?" The boy held his hand out to me. I could see that he was being polite, but still looked curious. I took his hand and shook it.

"My name is Lavi Bookman, and should you so choose, I will be your new boss from today on!" I smiled at him. Now that I think about it, he has the same name as he did...

"That's nice and all, Mr. Bookman-"

"Please, call me Lavi." I interrupted him. He looked a little mad, and it was kinda cute.

"Okay, Lavi, could you please tell me what exactly this job is?" He looked miffed. Was that movement I just saw in his hair? I tried to look closer without being conspicuous, but I guess he caught on once I didn't answer him.

"What, pray tell, are you doing?" He asked. He looked worried.

"What is that in your hair? It moved." He jumped and was about to run, but I grabbed him and held on. He struggled somewhat and then started batting at me. I felt him scratch me once on the cheek. I didn't realize the kid had nails...

"Let go!" He finally smacked me once and wiggled away from me. However, what he didn't realize was that he forgot to hide his tail... Tail? Yes, the kid has a tail. It looks like a cat tail... Should I say something? No, I think I'll wait. I finished inspecting the boy's features. He looked a little skinny and had a few scars on his body, but nothing like the one on his face.

"Okay, okay. How about we sit down and talk about the job now?" Allen nodded and walked to one of the chairs in front of my desk. I motioned for him to sit down, so he did. I offered him some water or something to drink, but he declined.

"So, first things first, Lavi. What exactly is this job?" I smiled at him.

"Why, it's a receptionist job. Working between the hours of 7 A.M. and 3 P.M., with a lunch break from 11:30 to 12:30. Also, various breaks in between, should you need them." I looked at him cautiously. What were those things that were moving in his hair? Ears? The kid has cat ears! He must be like me...

"A receptionist? How much is the pay?" He looked slightly interested.

"Twelve dollars an hour, plus fifty dollars a day just for showing up on time. Plus, meals from the dining room are free all day, even while you're not on shift. Plus you can use any of the rooms you want, free of charge." I explained to him. He looked shocked. "Remember, this is a high-end Hotel, and we make enough money to be able to afford stuff like this. Employees also get a yearly bonus of $600 at Christmas." This also shocked the boy, and he sunk down into his seat. I heard him sigh.

"I'll take it." He said after a few minutes. I looked at him and he had a surprisingly confident look on his face. I smiled at him. I brushed the hair away from my eye, and I heard him gasp a little. He must have seen the eye patch.

"Lavi? What...what happened to your eye?" He leaned over my desk to investigate. I saw his cat ears perk up while he was looking. He could tell there was no eye behind the patch. I saw it in his eyes.

"I was in the N.O.A.H. facility when it blew up. I was helping a friend get out when the roof collapsed and a water pipe exploded. It lodged its self in my eye. I don't remember how I got out." I saw his ears droop some. I think he realized then that his ears and tail were showing, as he brought his hands up to them and giggled nervously. I smiled at him.

"Uhm, this isn't going to change anything right? I mean...I...I was in the facility too. I don't remember much from there, but I remember the night I escaped. It was while the bathing rooms were exploding. I was helped out of a window by someone, and I don't know if he ever got out..."

"It won't change a thing, my dear Allen. So long as you're here tomorrow morning at 6:30 for training, I don't care. And don't worry, your uniform comes with an optional hat." I smiled down at him. He looked up at me and brought his hands down. He smiled slightly and nodded his head. "By the way, Allen, how old are you?"

"15. I'll be turning 16 on Christmas. Only another couple of months." He smiled again, and went to stand up. "Well, I should go. I need to go find Fo...wait. She never told me what was in that box!" Allen's face twisted up in a cute little frown. He huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. So cute.

"Allllleeennn!" I kind of wavered my voice a little, catching his attention.

"What Lavi?" He looked at me.

"Wanna go get some food? As of now, you work here, and I'd like to introduce you to a few of the people I employ." I saw his face light up as he nodded his head up and down quickly. I nodded to Bak, who handed me two of our employee food cards. I took Allen back up the long hallway and to the elevator. I pressed the button with the "R" on it. The R stood for restaurant. After stepping out of the elevator, I pointed out some things to young Mr. Walker, and told him he could get as much food as he wanted with it. He grinned like the cheshire cat. I now know that it is never a good idea to tell Allen he can eat whatever he wants and however much of it he wants. When we got to the window where our cook, Jerry, was standing, Jerry smiled hugely and started asking who the new cutie was.

"Jerry, I'd like to introduce you to our newest receptionist, Allen Walker! Allen, this is our cook, Jerry. He'll make you anything you want. Now, I need to go to the restroom, so You two get aqauinted a little, and I'll be right back." With that I left the two to talk and on my way out the door I heard Jerry just about squeal. I looked back and saw that he was almost pulling Allen through the window, trying to hug the boy. When I came back from the bathroom, Allen had a stack of empty plates to his left, and was working on another platter of food to his right. I saw one plate that must have had at least 30 mitarashi dango on it.

"Geez Allen. Did you eat all that?" Allen just nodded his head and continued eating. I sighed and then walked over to where Jerry was standing. He waved as I walked up.

"What can I get you today, Lavi?" I smiled and said good morning. I ordered a ham, onion and bell pepper omelet. I hadn't eaten this morning, so I was starving. Jerry's food was the best, really. After waiting on my food and retrieving it, I went and sat next to Allen, who had eaten all of his food and was now rubbing his full stomach. I laughed at him for a minute, then proceeded to eat my omelet. About halfway through my omelet, I felt eyes watching me.

"Is there a...reason...you're...staring at me?" I asked Allen in between bites. He looked back and forth between my plate and me.

"Are you gonna...eat all that?" Allen looked at my plate and started drooling. Does he ever stop eating?

"Uhm..." I sighed. I supposed I could give him a few bites. I handed him my fork and slid my plate over. I expected him to eat the rest, but what I didn't expect was for him to pick up the rest of it and gobble it down in one bite. I swear, this boy has a black hole for a stomach.

"Oooh! That was delicious!" He smiled at me.

"I'm glad you liked it. Though I'm surprised you can eat as much as you can. Where does it all go?" I looked at Allen. He gave me a huge smile and then began gathering his plates. I got my plate and led him to the drop off window for dishes. After we talked to Jerry for a little while, I led him back to the elevator. I had already decided to introduce him to most of the employees as well. I decided we'd start at the top floor, and work our way down. On the top floor was our gym. Allen seemed excited to know this.

**+About an hour later+**

"So Allen, what did you think of the hotel?" I looked at the pooped boy sitting in my office.

"So...many...people..." He looked up at me. I could see a faint smile on his lips and his eyes had a mischievous look in them.

"What?" I asked.

"What were you doing in the N.O.A.H. facility?" I was about to open my mouth and reply, but at that second, Bak slammed my door open.

"Kanda's attacking another innocent guest!" I sighed.

"Sorry, Allen. I'll have to answer that another time. Gotta go save another person." I grabbed my headband and put it around my neck. On the way out the door, I looked back at Allen. "Remember, be here at 6:30 tomorrow for training, and your uniform will be in the locker room I showed you! Bye-bye Allen!" And with that, I raced out of the room.

"Well then..." I said to no one. My first impression of that girlish man was right. What was his name again? Kanda? That's right. Well in any case, I needed to get home, or at least out of this office. I wondered out the door and down the hallway. I found the elevator and pushed the 'up' button. While waiting on the elevator, I hear a familiar sound.

_Sennen kou ha, sagashiteru_

_Daijina hearto, sagashiteru_

_Anata wa atari, tashikameyo_

"Oh no...oh no..." I planted my hands over my cat ears. Not again! I vaguely heard the elevator ding and ran in, pressing the 'close door' button. I frantically pressed the ground floor button and the elevator could not get there fast enough. Once the elevator doors finally opened, I ran out as fast as I could to the street. I ended up running right into Fo. I ran head first into her, causing both of us to fall down.

"Oh my god Fo! I'm so sorry!" I held out my hand to help her up, but she just smacked it away. After she stood up, I remembered that she never told me what was in the box. She glared at me and smacked my head.

"Watch where you're running to, Allen." Fo brushed herself off and went to pick up said box. I looked at it curiously. "What were you doing running out of a hotel in the first place?" She asked me, sighing.

"I just got a job there and was really happy." I smiled at her. She smacked my head and shifted the box in her arms.

"Is that so squirt?" She lightly smacked my shoulder. "Way to go." I smiled at her.

"So, Fo, what's in the box?" I looked up at her. She looked back at me.

"I don't know if I should tell you..." She gave me a smirk. Of course she's going to play this game with me.

"Oh come on! I wanna know!" At this point we had begun walking down the street. We walked past stores, bakeries, restaurants, office buildings. Everything you could think of. I was begging her the entire time to tell me what was in the box, but she never relented. At one point, I thought she was going to tell me, but then she changed her mind. I was about ready to cry when we finally reached my apartment building. Before I was able to go inside, I had to find out what was in that box. I was about to grab the box when I heard the doors open and smelled the smoke from my Master's cigarettes. I sighed inwardly as he walked up to where Fo and I were standing.

"Baka-deshou. Have you found a job yet?" Master had another woman hanging off of his arm.

"Actually, I have master. At a hotel." I smirked at him. "I could see the shocked look on his face. "As a receptionist." I added. His face relaxed and I heard a sigh.

"Good boy. I want my dinner prepared by the time I'm home tonight. And there's something for you in the Big Red Book." Cross smiled evilly at me before starting to laugh. After that him and his woman-friend walked away. I sighed and looked back to where Fo was standing. Only to find her gone. With the box.

"ARGH!" I stomped into the apartment building. I glanced at Lenalee who was talking to some guy with long hai-

"Hey! Moyashi!"

"IT'S ALLEN, BAKANDA!" I yelled at him. I waved to Lenalee and then continued up to my master's apartment. Wait a second, how did Bakanda get here before me? Wasn't he fighting someone...? Anyway...

When I got there, I pulled out my key and unlocked the door. I was immediately hit by a wall of the smell of beer and cigarettes. When I looked into the apartment I was greeted by the sight of multiple beer cans and empty cigarette cartons. How much could one person smoke and drink in the time that I was gone? Maybe some of this was left over from last night? I probably would have smelt it last night though... Oh well. Might was well start cleaning it up before Master gets back. I started by grabbing a trash bag from underneath the sink. I gathered all of the empty beer cans and cigarette packs. Then I went around and emptied every ash tray on the apartment. I didn't go near master's bedroom though. I did that one time. Big mistake. After gathering all of the garbage, I grabbed the vacuum and started on the living room. I had to empty the vacuum three times before I was done. I had gone around and vacuumed every room, so now I was to start on the bathroom. Master must have had a party earlier. There was lipstick all over the mirror and...ugh...a pair of women's underwear. I grabbed the underwear and threw them in the hamper, all the while I could feel my face turning bright red. I grabbed a cloth and started wiping off the mirror. After the mirror was clean, I grabbed some Soft Scrub and attacked the counter. There were so many stains... Master should really also stop trimming his facial hair over the sink. After wiping down the counter and straightening up the cabinets, I tackled the shower. There was a nasty build-up in the corners and around the drain. After attacking that with 409 and bleach, I decided it was time for the shower head to be soaked in some lime-away. I unscrewed the shower head and planted in a bowl of the green liquid, and then set about to gathering all of the dirty clothes. Since I was gathering a ton of them, I figured I should take them to the Laundromat instead of using a bunch of water for our washer. Besides, the washing machines and driers are bigger at the Laundromat. I also figured I should put some of my own clothes on so that I could wash Miss Lou Fa's clothing and return it to her.

After packing all of the dirty clothes into a bag, I headed down to the Laundromat. Thankfully it was free since it was included in each month's rent. The Laundromat is part of the apartment building, actually. I've never used it before though, seeing as how normally I do my own clothes and Master just throws his away to buy new ones. It doesn't help that Master wears the same thing every day. He buys twenty of the same thing. He never changes. And now he's taken to wearing that mask... In any case, I pushed the clothes into two separate washers and sat down after turning them on. I sighed. I suppose after the clothes were done in the washer, I would put them in the drier and then walk down to the market to get something for dinner tonight. I felt like Italian food, so I thought I would make some spaghetti, or maybe some shrimp scampi and alfredo. Good thing Master would eat anything, just like I would.

After walking out the door and walking down toward the market, I realized I needed some money. I searched around and found a group of men playing poker. I walked towards them and watched for a little while. They were playing my best game.

"Guys, mind if I join?"

**+Several Rounds Later+**

"Okay, here!" The men practically threw the rest of their money at me. I smiled devilishly. Thank you , poker skills. Now not only did I have enough money for dinner, I had a little extra shopping money. I walked the rest of the way downtown to the market. Upon arriving I gathered shrimp, large amounts of packaged noodles, some garlic, and a few other food items for the rest of the week. After paying for the food, I started my walk back to the apartment. On the way back I pondered upon the thought of what I would do tonight after Cross got home. Perhaps I could watch a movie? Or maybe I should go out tonight. Nah, I'm way too tired. When I got back to the apartment, I stopped into the Laundromat and grabbed the clothes from one of the driers. The other one still had around 20 minutes left, so I would come back for those later. I grabbed the bags from the market and put them on top of the basket of clothes I had in my arms. I walked back to the elevator. As the door was closing I saw a shock of red hair coming in the door.

"Fuuuhh...Master's home early! Come on elevator! Hurry up!" I said to no one in particular. I frantically ran to the apartment the moment the elevator doors opened. I unlocked the door, ran inside, through the clothes into my room, brought the food into the kitchen, and began throwing everything into pots. I put the shrimp, garlic, and some butter into one pot while filling another large pot with water. I looked at my watch. I almost screamed when I realized that master would be up here any second. I was ready for the door to swing open and master to come crashing in, but instead all I heard was knocking on the door. I hesitantly walked over to the door. I didn't open it straight away, but instead, I looked through the peep-hole. There was a man standing there.

Who looked exactly like Master.

A much younger, much cuter Cross.

I slowly opened the door.

"Can...can I help you?" I asked slowly.

"Hi! I'm looking for a...Cross Marian? Is he home?" The man asked me.

"Uhm...no...he's not home yet." I looked at the man a bit. He looked alot like master, but instead of wearing a mask, his face was bare and clean-shaven. His hair was shorter than Cross's, and his eyes were a different shade. He had a similar fashion sense, but a classier look.

"Darn. Would you mind if I waited here for him?" The man looked at me with a soft look.

"S-sure...Come on in..." I walked in some and gestured for this man to come in.

"Oh, where are my manners! My name is Yuko Nishiki. Cross's son." Cross's what now? His SON?

"Nice to meet you. I'm Allen Walker, Cross's..." As I shook his hand I glanced around. I didn't know what to tell him.

"S.H.E.M., I know. Sorry. I've heard about you from mother. It must suck living with my father." He looked back at me. "Though this is a nice place you've got here."

"Yeah, that's 'cause I just cleaned it earlier." I resisted the urge to tell him how it looked before I cleaned it. How did his mother know I was a S.H.E.M.? Who is his mother exactly?

"It smells good too. What are you cooking? Sorry, sorry, am I intruding?" He looked at me after sitting down in the kitchen.

"No, no, it's fine. But may I ask who your mother is?" I went to check on the shrimp. They were almost done, so I turned the burner off and moved the pot over to a different burner. I looked at the pot of water and saw that it still was not boiling. I looked back to this 'Yuko Nishiki' character.

"Oh, my mother was also a S.H.E.M. She said she was sold to Cross a little over twenty years ago." He looked at me sadly.

"You said was?"

"My mother died. She was infused with a snow wolf that was ill, and the illness passed on to her. She barely made it to my 20th birthday. If not for the wolf blood, she might have lived longer..." Yuko smiled softly at me. "So how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen. Master bought me three years ago, after the explosion of the facility. What was your mother's name?" I asked him. I'm curious now. If this woman was like me, I might have seen her in the facility.

"Her name was Luna." Luna...I know that name! She was one of the elder subjects. She didn't stay at the facility though. She came by every day to drop off sweets, but she never stayed long. She use to bring my special cherry cakes. I remember she brought a boy with her one time. Was that...?

"Miss Luna? The one who brought us sweets? The one who brought me cherry cakes?" He nodded at me. "Then that means...you're...Nishi-chan?"

"Yes, but how'd you know that?" He looked at me quizzically.

"You came with your mother one time...I remember you pulled my hair and called me a little girl." I glared at him.

"Oh, is that right? I don't remember..." How dare he not remember. That caused me a great amount of grief!

"You wouldn't remember. Or rather, you probably don't recognize me. Back then my hair was longer and brown. My traits hadn't come out yet. I was small and my voice sounded like a girl's."

"That was you?" He looked down at the table. "Sorry."

"It's alright. It was years ago. Will you be staying for dinner sir?" The water in the pot was now boiling, so I opened four packs of spaghetti noodles and two packs of fettuccine noodles to put into the water. After putting them in and stirring them around for a minute, I started grabbing plates.

"Uh, sure. Do you think father would mind?" I looked at him.

"I'm not sure. Cross usually has people over later at night, but I suppose dinner should be fine." I grabbed three plates. I sat them on the table, one in front of Nishiki, one where master normally sits, and one for me.

"Thank you. I can't wait for dinner. When do you think Father will be home?" I nodded my head from side to side.

"Who knows. He could be home in five minutes, or he could be home later tonight. Though it's Wednesday, so he should be home soon."

"Ah, I see. Thank you for letting me wait here, Allen." He smiled and then said nothing.

"You're welcome." I went back to stirring the noodles. They were almost done, so I turned the shrimp back on to finish cooking. It was several more minutes before they were finished. Neither of us spoke, so the silence continued. I heard the door open and then slam. I figured Master would come to the kitchen straight away, but he walked past and went to his room. The noodles were done now, so I pulled them off the stove and ran them through the strainer. After getting all the water off, I took some and put them into a pot with some alfredo sauce. I mixed some of the remaining noodles with the garlic sautéed shrimp and left the remaining noodles in a bowl on the counter. I placed the alfredo and scampi on the table and told Nishiki to go ahead and eat. I then headed over to master's door. I knocked on it and told master that dinner was ready, but got no response. I also told him that he had a visitor, but he just grunted. I walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a plate. I piled as much noodles onto it as I could, then began eating.

"You have an appetite just like Mother's." Nishiki laughed.

"I think all S.H.E.M.s eat like this." I looked at him and talked between bites.

"BAKA DESHOU!" I heard Master growl from the other room. I heard his door slam open and the stomping of his feet.

"Yes Mast-"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DINNER?" Cross yelled at me.

"On the table sir!" I ducked as he threw an empty beer can at my head. This could be bad.

"I told you to have it ready when I got home!" Cross marched over and grabbed me by my hair.

"It was Master!" I yelled at him. He was too drunk. Like he always is. I glanced over to where Nishiki was. He had a shocked look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me boy? And who the hell is that at my table!" Master pointed towards Nishiki.

"Hello Father. It's nice to meet you." Nishiki smiled and held out his hand.

"...Father?" Cross looked over at me.

"He says he's Luna's son. Your son. Meet Yuko Nishiki, Master."

"I don't have a son." I sighed. Of course you don't.

"Nishiki-san, maybe you should come back in the morning. He's too drunk to listen right now."

"What was that, idiot boy?" Cross pulled out his mallet. "Do you want to be retrained?" I nodded my head no swiftly, but I was too late. Cross brought down the mallet at full speed. The last thing I remember is Nishiki running towards me as I fell to the ground.

"Allen!"


End file.
